


[VID] Ready or Not (Tracing the Widow)

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chases and acrobatics, gunplay and flirting -- that's just another day in the lives of rival operatives Tracer and Widowmaker. But today is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Ready or Not (Tracing the Widow)

[Ready or Not (Tracing the Widow)](https://vimeo.com/176897277) from [himundergreen](https://vimeo.com/user43994858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** widowtracer  


**Author's Note:**

> The first time I heard this song, I thought "Damn, those drumbeats sound a _lot_ like gunfire."


End file.
